Cormamin lindua ele lle
by Meharet
Summary: Vignette: Legolas ponders his place in Middle-earth, and it takes the eyes of a Dwarf to show him where he truly belongs. Answer to the 703 fanfiction challenge on the website, The Tower of Ecthelion - http:www.towerofecthelion.bravepages.com


**Disclaimer: **All rights to the plot and characters of the "Lord of the Rings" trilogy belong exclusively to the estate of J.R.R.Tolkien. No commerce is being exchanged in this endeavor, nor is a profit being made. This story is written strictly for entertainment purposes.

Summary: Legolas ponders his place in Middle-earth, and it takes the eyes of a Dwarf to show him where he truly belongs. Answer to the 7/03 fanfiction challenge for the Tower of Echthelion. 

**_Cormamin lindua ele lle _** ---------------- 

The tree's bark beneath his long slender fingers gave resonance to the apprehension that had overwhelmed him since the morning's meeting. Above him, what few leaves of green that struggled for life amid the blackened husks of their kin, rustled in the small breeze that carried across the northern forests of Ithilien. So near the evils of the citadel of Minas Morgul, the shrub and brush of the forest cried out in agony as it still suffered from the punishments of the Dark Lord's influence. 

The beast was now gone, cast from this world forever, but his trespasses against her peoples, her very soil, lingered in pathetic forms. Orcs still roamed the mountain passes, as did Goblins and lesser, fouler things. Yet it was not for a simple Elf of Mirkwood to judge the fate of those creatures, for their existence came to Arda long before Sauron's power grew to rival that of Melkor. 

He closed his eyes against the disheartening site of twisted branch and blackened spirit. The forest's damage ran deep, into root and soil. It would take time to ease the woodland heart. The evil would have to be purged from the land tree by tree before new life could be coaxed to grow unhindered by Elven hand and soul.

_ And with whom shall I share my new responsibility? With whom shall I toil against the ravages of Sauron upon this land?_

"Legolas?" called a burly voice from below. "Where the devil has that pointy-ear gotten himself?" the voice muttered. "If'n there is to be a new home made for both Dwarf and Man to live among Elven-kind, I suggest it not be made above, but on the ground or beneath, where all sane manner of creature dwell."

Legolas could not stop the smile that warmed his expression. Too often he had worn such a problematic scowl as to capture the attentions of the Queen of Gondor. The two Elves shared a close bond within their spirits, linked together by a vow made to the Valar upon Legolas' departure with the Nine Walkers during the war of the Ring.

Before the appointed meeting that morning, the lovely Queen had taken him to the side. Their hushed speech in the gray tongue being the object of several of the gathering dignitaries' gaze, and with her hands to his cheeks, had cast upon him her beautiful smile. 

Legolas had peered into her perceptive blue and eyes and had felt awash in her concern. "Dear Prince..if you chose to wallow in some self-inflicted box of despair, then I will have to raise complaint to my lord Elessar - for it seems only he at times may break the melancholy that surrounds you in periods like these."

Legolas had placed his own hands upon hers, and had answered her. "I do so apologize, my Lady. I had not known my had painted itself upon my face."

Her eyes filled with concern. "Is it _The Call_, dear Prince? For if it is so, let us retire in private so that I may sing away this dreary melody of salt and sea air."

During their final battle of the One Ring, and since his travels with Gimli through the Glittering Caves, it was to Arwen that Legolas turned when _The Call_ of sea overtook his wits and brought upon his moods a melancholy that was both debilitating and painful. It seemed that only her voice to his ear or mind could wipe away the sea's yearning. 

"No, 'tis not such a thing as now," the Prince of Mirkwood had moved her hands from his face and held her fingers between his own. It was only in these fleeting moments with his Undomiel that Legolas found comfort. "I fear I know what your beloved will ask of me, for Faramir has often in the past year suggested such a thing. And I am torn within my heart as to the proper course."

His memories of the morning were swept away with a second below from below his perch.

"Legolas! I will not climb tree or stone to find you! But if you do not show yourself, I will leave you here with no horse!"

Legolas peered down to the blackened and dusty ground. Gimli, son of Gloin, stood only a foot from the tree in which the Elf sat.

Unique was the friendship the two had shared since their journeys together with the Ring's Company. Such that it was, the two had also amassed an even greater understanding of one another since their travels together through cave and forest. A single year had passed during their adventures, and still the cross Dwarf had not emptied his catch of stories. 

But today was a story that Legolas did not know the ending of, and it seemed fitting that it was Gimli that had accompanied him into the burnt and blackened remains of Ithilien's forests. 

With the ease of form given the First Born, the Prince leapt from the tall branch and landed soundlessly beside the dwarf. Gimli turned and bellowed out several curses of Dwarven ilk before rounding a foul eye on the flaxen haired Elf. 

"As in the words of our beloved Aragorn - Legolas, you _nift_! Donya be sneak'n up on an old artisan like myself."

"Sneak?" Legolas schooled his features into a mask of calm. He arched a dark eyebrow. "How could it be that the possibility of my sneaking up on you presents itself here? Was it not you who proclaimed once in my company that you possessed the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox?"

The Dwarf simply deepened his scowl, his lack of retort a lesson learned from long months spent in the Elf's company. Instead he looked up and around at the blackened, twisted forest. "'Tis a bane this place - full of such sorrow even I can feel it."

"Aye," Legolas sighed as he moved soundlessly to a smaller tree. Its branches could not reach above the twisted canopy to caress the warm and sustaining sun, and so no green, new leaves could escape the evil soil. "Tis an undertaking indeed."

Gimli stuck his thumbs in his wide, leather belt. "Tell me true now, my friend, without the listening court of Gondor, why you did not give King Elessar an answer?"

Legolas touched a branch of the poor tree. Its song cried out to him and he closed his eyes. "Because I do not know it."

"It is a great honor, Legolas," Gimli said, but he did not step nearer his friend. "To restore the beauty to these woods.."

"It is more than an honor," Legolas said softly as he opened his eyes. A single tear lay tucked inside his right eye and he brushed it away before facing the Dwarf. "It is a gift. To take this forest back from Evil and return to it the glory and splendor the Valar had wished upon it. But the task..." he shook his head. "I cannot do this alone."

"Well of course not. Is that what's troubling you? Aragorn would never wish you to take on this entire forest by yourself."

"Then with whom?" The Prince stepped toward Gimli then stopped. Anger warred with frustration that dominated his fear. He opened his arms wide at his sides. "Who will aid me? My father and Celeborn prepare their journey to the gray Havens. I had thought to some day rule my people in Eryn Lasgalen, but they have chosen exile from Middle Earth." He lowered his head. "Elrond has long left these shores and Elrohir and Elladan have not been seen in months. There is none left in Lorien - having all traveled to the Havens before the War ended."

"Have you none within your father's Kingdom that would chose to stay?"

Legolas shook his head. "I do not know. He has forbid me to speak of it."

"Of what? Remaining here?"

The Prince cast his gaze down at the barren ground. "Of speaking within his court. He has not forgiven me, Gimli. Not for my rash decision in joining the Company..." he let his words linger in the air, unsure of how to present his best friend with the truth of his father's wrath. 

"Of your friendship with me?" Gimli let out a belly laugh. The trees rustled. Something scurried through the brush beside the two. "Oh, 'tis not news to me, dear Legolas. Those few instances I have staid with you within your palace walls I have believed many a time that I should wake to find myself occupying the same dungeon cell my cousin once did.." He gave the Elf a hearty grin. "'Tis why I give myself to such foul snoring."

The Elf could not help but give his friend a smile. "It is that - surely. But," he sighed. "I suspected this request long ago, and though I do not feel as sure in its execution as I once did, I still believe. I had spoke of this to my father once - after our last adventure. His reaction was not...fair."

"Fair?"

"He judged such an undertaking as a tribute to Gondor - a man's city. Nevermind that it was that man, that King, that led us all in the war to rid the world of the One Ring." The Elf Prince held his arms wide again. "Or that each tree we save destroys a little more of the Dark Lord's influence."

"King Thranduil believes the rebuilding of this forest would mean the Elves giving fealty to Men." Gimli paused as he rubbed his bearded chin, swathed in the thick red beard. 

Legolas had turned in his many harried thoughts of his father, and did not expect the guffaw that came from his rounded friend. What few animals had ventured into the forest's brush now hastened away as Gimli's voice echoed from the spired trees. 

The Dwarf beamed merrily at his Elven friend. "Oh 'tis one of jolly rewards, to learn that his great and lordly self, Thranduil, would worry as to the Elves' bearing in this world after he himself has fled to the Gray Havens."

The Prince narrowed his gaze. "I am not sure I understand your merriment."

"Think of it, Legolas. Use those ears of yours and hear the frightened child in his words. What does it matter? Truly..if the Elves toil to rebuild these forests, and heal the wounds given her by Sauron - what legend would live in the hearts of those of our people?"

The Prince shook his head slowly. "I.."

"There would be none within the Kingdom of Gondor that would see this as the Elven race kowtowing to the Second Born. Instead - _your_ people would and will be revered as heroes - and what better Elf to lead such a task than the single Elf that aided in the battles of Helms Deep and the Pelinor Fields? Legolas," Gimli's beard broke in a wide grin. "The answer to this is simple."

Wind rustled the dried leaves, tossing them across the sandy ground. The hair around Legolas' fair face moved gracefully as a crease married his brow. "Gimli..I do not pretend to know or understand the rambling thoughts inside that hairy head of yours."

"You, Legolas," the Dwarf took a step forward to his friend and pointed a meaty finger at his thin chest. "You will be remembered long after Thranduil has left these shores. The forests of Eryn Lasgalen will be remembered because it is where you were born."

"Upon my word, Gimli - what words do you cast about for to truly give meaning to this rambling?" The tall Elf turned and walked away. "Do you mean to give justification to my Father's words that I am what he says?"

It was the Dwarf that stopped his speech and peered intently at his friend. "Eh?"

"Gimli - my Father's words were simple in their execution. No son of my blood will carry our people beneath the banner of Gondor. There was nothing said of my name, or my deeds."

Gimli shook his head. "What did he say of you?"

"That I live for adventure; that I am reckless to take on tasks that endanger my life. That I bury my heart in the world and my friends and notÉ" he swallowed and cast his gaze to the side. "I have never given over my heart."

"To an Elven maiden?" The Dwarf gave the air before him a dismissive wave. "Bah - tis no secret where your heart rests in this world."

Legolas fixed his friend with a hard, intrusive stare_. Oh I pray you do not truly know the designs of my heart - for such a betrayal of loyalty could destroy friendships that keep me alive._ "What...what do you mean?" _Sure he could not know my true feelings for my best friend's wife._

"Your heart is _here_," the Dwarf pointed to the ground. "Arda is your lover, Legolas. Your people, us, the Hobbits in the Shire, the caves, the forests - you are wed to them all. This is not a weakness, Legolas, but strength. And what Elessar wished of you is to help rebuild that which you love. He does not wish to subservient the Elves. You know this. Your Father is being stubborn."

His heart thundered in his chest. _My dear friend is true in his understanding of me. Ah, Gimli..you have become my stability in the aftermath of this world._ "You mean my Father is jealous that my name shall live beyond his?"

"Aye," the Dwarf gave a roiling laugh. "Now did that not take some riding 'round the bend to understand? It is simple - he wishes control as he always has. He is a King. But I would suspect there are those within his Kingdom that, just as you, do not wish to cross the water just yet. He does not wish you to speak because you will find supporters in this venture."

"Truly?" Legolas chewed on his lower lip, a habit that often had galled his Father's wrath in court. "I would dane to ask upon the court such a thing - but how could such a question be asked within solid walls that the King controls?"

"Are you not the King's son? Ask it of his advisors." Gimli reached out and touched his friend's arm. "Legolas, I do not hear the song of the trees or the call of the forest - but your heart sings for them. I am not an observant being - mostly stubborn with my own selfish musings upon many encounters. But I do understand good decisions." He turned and pointed behind him. "Pray look what your simple touch has done."

The Prince of Eryn Lasgalen followed to where his dear friend spoke. It was the small tree, the one he had touched only minutes ago. From his several paces away, the Elf could see the small shoots of green that now dotted the thin, grieving stalks. He gave a small noise of surprise and moved to the tree, his eyes wide as he peered with his Elven sight and saw the sparkle of life - though faint - give birth to hope. 

Hope. 

_ Cormamin llindua ele lle._

"My heart sings to thee." He had remembered Arwen's words - the very phrase that had helped she and Boromir pull him from the brink of despair within the mines of Moria. _And my heart is rejoicing for such a miracle. I had touched the hearts of those trees at the doors of Durin, and yet I did not realize how my soul entwined with them until now. For I feel their struggle as if it were my own. _

Gimli was right - his healing of Ithilien was not a decision to be given to those that will not remain in Middle-Earth - but one given to those who will stay. _Surely there are some within my Father's kingdom- my Kingdom- who would want to stay._

And even if there were not...

Legolas looked down at the small tree, at the bright green shoots that now sought out the sun. _I cannot abandon them._ He looked up at the bending trees about them. The Prince closed his eyes and let open his mind to the calling of the forest. 

"Legolas?"

The Elf gave only a slow smile, yet kept his eyes closed as he listened and promised. "I know my answer now, Gimli."

The Dwarf gave a small chuckle. "Aye.."

He had plans to make now, a future to set in motion. He would travel to Eryn Lasgalen, and he would speak of his task and he would ask his father's council for their help. Though such a thing may forever banish him from his father's site - it was the right thing to do. 

With a great shuddering sigh, Legolas opened his eyes and turned his bright blue gaze to his friend. "But I believe Elessar already knew what it would be." 

The End


End file.
